Lost
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Natsu has a past that nobody knows about. He isn't from Earthland. And what about- I really should stop giving away details. READ IT AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Terror, all around me. Screaming filled the air. Pain cascaded throughout my body as I ran. Blood was splattered everywhere. The titans were killing everyone. They had broken through the wall. We ran towards the boats. They were our only chance of survival now. I looked beside me to see my best friends, Eren and Mikasa. We just saw Eren's mother get eaten by one of the titans. I was crying. She was the only mother figure I had. Even to the last second she was trying to make us feel better. As we all were trying to pull the roof off her she was singing her lullaby to us. Mikasa was crying just as hard as us as she pulled us away from our adoptive mother. We ran towards the boats, knowing she would want us to stay alive, but not wanting to leave her to her death. We only looked back when we heard the scream. That was a mistake that would haunt us for our entire lives. We watched, frozen, as the titan picked her up and lifted her to his face. We watched as he broke her neck and proceeded to eat her. Blood spewed everywhere. Some hitting us. We watched in terror as the one person we considered a mother was taken away from us. I screamed in agony. This was worse than any physical pain. Eren and Mikasa were crying just as hard. We all felt the pain. Hannes suddenly appeared in front of us and started to drag us to the boats. He had threw Eren over his shoulder and grabbed Mikasa's hand. She grabbed mine as we ran. We almost made it when I tripped over debris that fell in front of us. Mikasa's hand slipped out of mine as she was pulled away. They screamed for Hannes to stop and go back. I tried to chase them, to catch up with them, but there is only so fast a kid can go when running after an adult. Suddenly I was engulfed in a bright light. The last thing I heard was the two people I considered my sibling screaming my name.

"NATSU!" Then everything went black.

"Hey Natsu wake up! We're here." Erza yelled in my ear as I bolted awake. I was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. The others were looking at me concerned. I looked around. We were on the train back to Magnolia from our last mission. I sighed in relief.

"I'm up, don't worry," I said standing up and grabbing my bag. Normally I would be overjoyed to be home, but that dream was bothering me. I started to wonder if Eren and Mikasa were alive. I hope they made it to the boats. I hope they weren't killed. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice we were at the guild until I ran into the door. I held my head and glared at the accursed piece of wood. Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy were staring at me in worry again. I sighed and ignored them as I opened the door and walked in. I need stop thinking of that right now. That was almost ten years ago. (See A.N) I walked up to the bar and sat down while the others gave Gramps the mission report.

"Natsu! Can I talk to you for a bit?" Gramps called me over. I nodded and stood up. Most of the guild were staring at me in shock. I don't think they noticed me because I didn't do my usual greeting.

"Hey Gramps, what's up," I asked in a somewhat cheerful voice. I am sure everybody could tell it was fake.

"What's got you so down Ma' boy? Normally you would have picked a fight and would be destroying everything." He looked as worried as everybody else. I realized that I shouldn't be making everybody worried like this.

"Nothing Gramps. Just hungry. The food we had on the mission was terrible. There wasn't even any good fire to eat," I complained throwing my hands up and pouting. The whole guild did a faceplant.

"You mean you had everybody worried, BECAUSE YOU WERE HUNGRY!" Lucy yelled marching up to me.

"Yup," I nodded. That just made her sweatdrop. Gray looked at me and punched me in the face. I went flying across the room and into Elfman.

"A REAL MAN DOESN'T MAKE COMRADS WORRY BECAUSE OF BEING HUNGRY!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled back as I punched him back towards Gray. He crashed into him and they both went flying into the tables. Chaos ensued from there and soon enough the guild was in an all-out brawl. I smiled to myself and went to the back corner to be out of it. I sat down with my back to the wall. I went back to thinking about Eren and Mikasa. If I know Hannes he managed to get them to the boat and if I know Eren and Mikasa then they are still alive.

"Most likely wanting to kill all the titans," I muttered with a small smile. I had no doubt that Eren would want revenge and that Mikasa would back him up. A small tear ran down my cheek. I missed them. That much was certain. But I am also glad I got to be here in Fairy Tail. I would do anything to help my Nakama, and they would do the same for me. I wiped my eyes before standing up. Just as I was going to join in on the chaos I cause I started to glow. The fighting stopped and everyone looked at me. I stood there in shock. This is exactly what happened to me when I was transported here.

"NATSU!" my friends screamed running at me. I felt them all grab me before I passed out.

**Wolf here. Just wanted to say hey and explain something. The timelines are different. It was about five years in the attack on titan world while ten years passed in the fairy tail world. The plot starts after the Edolas arch and after they graduated from the training thing. (Haven't got very far in the series). Anyway just wanted to clear that up before anyone got confused. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to see I was falling straight to the thing that ruined my life. The red titan. I looked around me to see some of my guild mates falling around me. I located Lucy first. She was screaming her banshee shriek while trying to keep her skirt down. Next was Wendy. She was just enjoying the fall. Gajeel was complaining about how he didn't sign up for this. Erza had requipped into her 'Im falling through the air so it's time for tea' outfit. Gray was trying to catch his shirt that he stripped off. I looked below me again to see that we were getting closer to the red titan. I felt my fire surround me, acting as a sort of shield. I took comfort in it. Wait how close am I now? Looking down I see all red. Next second I bounced off the head of the red titan and face planted on a wall. I heard the others fall around me. I got up and stared straight into the eyes of the red titan.** (A.N. now just calling Red)** I heard the others moving but I couldn't take my eyes off him. The monster of my memories, the one who ruined my life, the one who caused my mother to be killed, was back and I could only sit there and stare.

"This is some good iron." I heard Gajeel say suddenly. Like I was slapped in the face, I snapped out of it.

"RUN! YOU HAVE NO HOPE OF WINNING AGAINST THIS! THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS A CHANCE TO SURVIVE AGAINST THAT THING IS ERZA AND THAT'S BARELY!" I yelled grabbing Wendy and Lucy. I started to pull them as far away from the titan as I could. I heard Gajeel scoff as he turned his arm into the sword.

"He can't be tougher than me, the iron dragon slayer." He ran up to the titan and tried to slice him. The blade was snapped in half. He stared at the blade then turned around.

"Um, never mind, RUN!" he yelled taking Wendy from me. I grabbed Erza and started to pull her along before she got it in her head that she would kill it. We ran to the other side of the wall when the Survey Corps launched over us.

"What are you kids doing here? Get the hell away from it!" someone yelled as they charged it.

"Trying to, not easy when on a sixty-four foot wall!" I yelled back as I looked for a way down. They never bothered to build stairs because they had those launcher things.

"So Natsu, jump!" Erza yells before throwing me off the wall followed by Gray, Wendy, and Gajeel.

"DID YOU THINK OF HOW WE WOULD LAND?!" Lucy yelled grabbing me.

"Easy we use my fire." I yell before I added fire to my feet to slow our fall. Don't ask me how it works, it just does. Erza had requipped into her Fairy armor without all the swords and had grabbed Gajeel and Gray. Wendy had surrounded herself with an air cushion so she was fine. We all landed somewhat safely, if not a little bumpy. We sat on the ground catching our breath for a few seconds.

"What the hell was that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What I would like to know is how come you were afraid of it. Natsu isn't usually scared of anything," Erza said looking at me. I gulped. This really wasn't the time for me to explain.

"Yeah you seem to know what it was too," Gray added as he put back on his shirt.

"Um, we really should run," I said trying to distract them.

"Why," Erza inquired frowning a little.

"Well the titans are KINDA COMING AFTER US!" I yelled pointing. Sure enough several of the little titans were coming in through the gap the Red one made. They had that creepy smile on their faces and had started to come after us. I stood up and started to drag Lucy and Wendy with me. This was giving me a sense of Deja vu. Gray, Erza and Gajeel were running after us. Good thing we are experienced in running or else we would be titan meat. Wendy tripped and her hand slipped out of mine. A titan was closing in on her. Not this time. I shoved Lucy away and yelled at the others to keep running. I turned around and covered myself in fire. I grabbed Wendy and shoved her away from the titan's reach. He grabbed me instead. My fire wasn't effecting him. I tried to pull free but he wouldn't let me go. I decided to try something that I honestly know wouldn't work in this situation.

I bit him, and he roared and dropped me. I hit the ground hard. I scrambled to my feet and kept running after the others who waited on me away from the titan's range. Wendy had made it there, thank dragons.

"I thought I told you guys to keep running!" I yelled catching up to them.

"We won't leave our Nakama behind," surprisingly it was Gray who said that. I smiled. Coming from him that meant a lot.

"Come on, we need to keep running. You okay Wendy?" I turned to the youngest dragon slayer. She nodded, although a bit shaken. I heard a scream behind us and turned so I was in front of Wendy. She was too young to see this. Gajeel seemed to follow my train of thought because he covered her ears. Seconds later we heard a sickening crunch of the titan eating its victim. I glanced behind me to see blood spraying everywhere from the corpse. I turned away again.

"You kids alright?" A figure dropped down in front of us. I turned around to see a face that I haven't seen in ten years.

"HANNES! You haven't changed a bit you old drunk," I said smiling a little. At least one person I know is still alive.

"Natsu! Is that seriously you?! Damn I thought you died!" I was engulfed in a sudden hug by a crazy guy.

"Yeah Hannes, it's me. I'll explain later. Now where do we go, I can't remember the layout that well," I could feel the others looking at me confused. I definitely can't get out of this now.

"I don't think you have to run anymore. It looks like we managed to kill the last one," he said looking around. I did too. Sure enough there were bodies of titans everywhere. And they managed to barricade the hole in the wall. I wonder how they took out Red.

"What a relief. Hannes, I have to know. Are Eren and Mikasa alright?! Did they make it to the boats?!" I had started to panic at the thoughts of my adopted siblings being dead.

"Natsu calm down! Eren and Mikasa are fine. They survived. They should be back at base soon so they can get any injuries checked." I knew my guild mates were confused right now.

"Wait. That means they joined the Cadets. WITHOUT ME! Those little jerks. Now I just have to punch them and make them teach me what to do," I had started mumbling about how I was going to kill them. Now that the shock of being back here was wearing off I started to get used to how things are here. Still will run from the titans though. We don't have the training or weapons to deal with them. Well Erza does, sorta.

"Um, Natsu. Don't forget that they think you're dead. Hell im still trying to believe you are alive. It's been five years since I last saw you when we lost you," he smiled sadly.

"Wait what you mean five years. It's been ten since I saw you. Oh wait a minute, the time in Magnolia must be faster than here. That would explain it. Yippee we are the same age! Anyway. Mind if we stay with the Cadets for now. I want to surprise Eren and Mikasa. Also I need to explain everything and I think it would be easier if I didn't have to explain more than once. Lead the way old drunk," I said bowing a little in playfulness. I looked behind me and smiled at my friends from Fairy Tail.

"Guys welcome to my crazy hometown. Be ready to meet my crazy sibling and be introduced to Hannes." I said pointing to the blonde man.

**Wolf: that's the ending of Chapter 2. I want to say thanks to Devil Snake Boy for helping me on this. Anyway REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We were lead inside the infirmary by Hannes. Erza and the others were gazing at me like I grew another mushroom on my head.

"Welcome to the end of the world. We have no strawberry cake," I said jokingly to Erza.

"What?" She gave me the demonic puppet head twist and was staring at me. I gulped.

"We have potatoes," I said holding one up.

"Oh ok yummy!" She says grabbing it from me and taking a big bite out of it and causing me to sweat drop. Geez she's just like Sasha. Turning I think I see a familiar blond head.

"Hey Arwin!" I yelled purposely butchering his name.

"Natsu, how many times have I told you my name is ARMIN!" he yelled automatically. He looked confused for a second.

"Wait. Natsu?" he turned around and I gave him a goofy grin.

"Yo Armin. How ya been?" I asked. I barely had time to prepare myself before I was fly tackled by the timid blonde. For some reason he was covered in slime.

"I missed you so much! I thought you were dead!" He said giving a death hug.

"I missed you too Armin. Hey, where's Eren and Mikasa?" I asked looking at him. He started crying into my shoulder suddenly. I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Armin?" I asked gently. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my guildmates getting checked for injuries.

"E-Eren, h-he is-"

"He's dead." Mikasa said walking up to us. She looked at us both before she started to tend to Armin's wounds. He didn't have many though but I think she just needed something to do in order to cope.

"Mikasa, is Eren really dead?" I asked in disbelief. It was impossible. Eren couldn't die. I just got back to see him and now he's gone.

"No, Jeash don't go writing me off as dead just yet guys. I thought you knew me better than that," a voice said from the doorway. We all turned around and saw Eren. Covered in blood and titan saliva, but alive.

"EREN!" Armin and I yelled tackling him. Mikasa walked up behind him and hit him over the head.

"OW! What was that for Mikasa!" he exclaimed rubbing his head. "And why is there a pink haired person hugging me?" he was confused. I guess he would be. I mean even if he did calculate the five years I was gone in this world I still looked older than that. I am his age now.

"Aw, come on Nii-san. Did you forget me that easily? Nee-chan recognized me. And now that I think about it, where's my hug Mikasa?" I asked pouting.

"Right here Natsu." She said right before punching me right in the face.

"That's for leaving." She always liked to use violence instead of love.

"Okay, you punched me. Now can I get a real hug?" I asked

"N-Natsu?" I turn to see Eren looking at me in disbelief. And every other cadet looking at us the same way.

"Yeah Eren. It's me" I said before I was tackled for the second time that day as he sobbed into my arm. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I hugged him back.

"I thought you were gone forever!" he yelled. I heard several jaws drop to the floor around the room. Emotionless Eren is sobbing. Mikasa has tears in her eyes as she joined our hug fest, while my Fairy Tail friends are looking at me confused as hell. I didn't care right then. I had my sibling back. That was all I cared about.

**Wolf: and that's a wrap. Let me known what you think. I know everybody was kinda OOC in this chapter and it doesn't follow the plot but it will get back on track soon. Sorta. Anyway. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
